Various communications systems, including both wired and wireless communications systems, employ servers to control the flow of communications traffic, provide security and other services, track amounts of data and/or amounts of time for each instance of use of services, etc. Such servers are often geographically distributed throughout various regions of the networks on which such communications systems are based, including at wired switch points and/or in the vicinity of transceiver installations.
In a recent trend, sets of multiple separate servers at each such geographically diverse location are being replaced by single physical servers that are each able to perform the various different functions of each of those separate servers within separate virtual machines (VMs). Continuing improvements in the performance and processing abilities of a single server have enabled a single server to employ such virtualization to do what once required multiple separate servers, but less expensively and with the consumption of less electrical energy. However, challenges remain in fully recreating the processing environments of each of those multiple separate servers among what is now the multiple VMs of a single server.